Birds
by terra hotaru
Summary: I want to be as free as a bird. I want to fly by your side. Fly and fly...soaring to the vast blue sky. What do you think, Axel? AkuRoku. Fluff. For Twister Atma


This is for **Twister Atma**. She gave me the idea that I should write something about birds, third person, and a nice fic. So here it is, short one-shot. Enjoy!

**Birds**

Melting and melting…flying away…

Roxas smiled as he was sitting on the bench in the park. He was sitting together with his best friend. It was a nice and quiet moment. The sky was clear blue, its color so brilliant and beautiful that Roxas was lost in the vastness of the sky. The clouds were gathering together perfectly, white and fluffy, simple and clean. Roxas loved the Sunday…sunny and warming, although it was highly windy. The wind was definitely bothering the blond.

Stretching his legs, he looked around the park. Quite. The children weren't awake yet and nobody was in the park except for him and his best friend. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled again, and shifted his attention to his friend, a boy four years older than him. Fiery red hair, piercing and beautiful emerald eyes that reminded him of the dense forest. Perfect. "Good morning." Roxas nodded, greeting gently.

"Yeah?" Axel smirked.

"I'm weird, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." The redhead agreed.

"I know," Roxas nodded, sitting comfortably where he was, playing with his fingers. He tilted his head to the side again, the wind blowing gently yet violently at the same time. He raised his hand to gently wipe away his bangs that was getting unruly and covering his face. "It feels good."

"The wind?" Axel shrugged. "I guess. I wonder why you suddenly want to spend the time together in the park in such a windy day though," he added, making no complaint at all.

"I feel like it."

"Yeah, you're weird, kid."

"Roxas." The blond corrected.

"You're still a kid. Accept that."

"And you're old," the blond countered playfully, sticking his tongue out happily.

"Say what you want, kid." Axel laughed when he received a pout from his friend, raking his hair with his hand.

Roxas blew raspberry in respond.

Then, he went back to enjoying the wind, closing his eyes and just feeling the wind blew pass him, gently touching his face. The cold wind and the dust…

"Birds." Axel spoke.

Roxas opened his eyes and sat straight, looking at Axel, and then shifted his eyes to the direction where Axel was pointing. "Birds." Roxas whispered, his expression softened considerably.

There were a lot of birds, gathering in the center of the park. White and pure…very beautiful.

"Birds!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping up from where he was sitting, swirling and dancing around happily towards where the birds gather. Then he stopped, slowly approaching the groups of beautiful white pigeons. After that, he bent down slowly, watching them closely and curiously.

Axel wondered as to why Roxas had such major mood swings at times. Roxas was always so sweet and plainly adorable. But at times, Roxas could be such a menace. He hated it when Roxas was miserable. They were friends for almost forever now. The blond was the only person in the world that he was in close relationship with—as close as friends could get.

"They seem so peaceful." Roxas whispered as he noticed Axel approaching him, not wanting to scare the pigeons away. "They are very free, right, Axel?"

"I wouldn't know about that."

"I mean, they can fly freely… they can go anywhere without anything limiting them. I wish I can fly too. That would be amazing. Just going to the sky…" Roxas straightened and stretched his arms out wide. "Flying and soaring, feeling the wind, facing the everlasting vast blue of the day…" he sighed, grinning, arms still stretched wide.

Axel suddenly blushed.

"It's weird that humans can't fly, right?" Roxas questioned. "I mean, just imagine all the…"

"Yeah, kid. You just want to have fun." Axel smirked, gently putting his hand over Roxas' head and playing with the soft golden locks that he found there.

Roxas blushed pink and then he smiled. "Well, I know you want to have fun too, right?" he raised his head, smiling softly to the redhead.

Axel was taken aback for a while. Sighing softly and taking in a deep breath…

Roxas' eyes opened wide and he gasped when he suddenly felt Axel's lips over his. He blinked, watching closely at the redhead's face that was so close to him. His face immediately burnt and flushed as red as possible. All the birds suddenly flew away to the sky, leaving the two alone.

Roxas could feel Axel's breath against him. He could smell the redhead's sweet scent. Everything was hazy and his heart was pounding crazily.

Then Axel pulled away. His emerald eyes bore into the blond's cerulean. "Uhmm…" Roxas looked to the ground, to the trees, to the sky, anywhere but at the redhead in front of him

"Sorry, can't help it." Axel said softly, reaching out and holding Roxas' hand so that the blond wouldn't freak out and run away from him.

"Ah, the birds!" Roxas exclaimed, noticing that all the birds were gone. He couldn't get away from Axel because his wrist was being held so tight. "Axel…"

"Morning, Roxas." Axel grinned.

"Morning!" Roxas smiled. "Why did you kiss me?" he brought it up.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too adorable?" the redhead questioned back.

Roxas' heart pounded. "…uhm… I don't think so."

"Then, I'll be the first one. You're adorable, Roxas. And I like you."

The redhead leaned in again to steal another sweet, soft, and innocent kiss from his best friend.

_Melting and melting… I wonder why I feel as if I'm fluttering and flying away to the sky when you're kissing me…free as a bird._

"I want to be a bird and fly to your side," Roxas laughed happily, hugging the redhead tight.

_--_

OOC rampage and huge disconnection. Sorry.


End file.
